fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Can you help by making Amestris seem as real and simple to explain without the extras until later. I need your knowledge as well. The knowledge of others and promotions help too. Title The title of the series is Fullmetal Alchemist, not Full Metal Alchemist. The name "Fullmetal" is one word, not two. (If you don't believe me, see the official site, the Wikipedia article, the Adult Swim website, etc.) Every time the show is mentioned on this wiki, the title is typed incorrectly. This should be corrected by anyone who is able to edit the main page. I'm planning on fixing it everywhere else. --Michaelbillings 19:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) FMA RULES!!!! FMA is the best anime I have ever seen! Inuyasha is ok, but FMA is WAY better! More interesting things happening and an easier story-line to follow. When it comes to FMA, I have seen every episode but the last one. I havent seen it yet, so no one ruin it for me ok? HotaruxLeon Logo I was thinking...we should find or make a logo for the wiki. it really looks boring, and even if it's the anime logo, anything would be better than the Wikia logo we have now. Perhaps a vote, people can enter pictures and vote on them? just an idea... Alkelmyst 02:37, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki Banner Anyone like the banner that I placed on the main Page? Poll Can someone put Wrath in the poll please? --Vitormatias 09:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Can someone change the featured article on the main page? It gets boring after seeing the previous ones (which are all Edward Elric). Waterdrop95 17:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Agreed, I think after Edward being article of the month four times in a row, I think someone or something else should be put on. I'd change it myself, but I cant. Is it possible or does an admin have to do it? The stooge 01:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC)The Stooge Update I have been to several wikia sites such as Bleach and Naruto and they are updated every week, I come to this site a couple of times and notice it needs to be updated alot. Here is a suggestion, could the characters that appear in both the 2003 anime and the 2009 anime have seperate articles with biographys from the storylines? Also, I notice that Edward has been the article of the month for the longest time now, we should pick a new character each month for a new article. Gunsolkyle 11:29, 18 July 2009 {UTC} Agreed, but now Lan Fan (AKA, the article of 3 months+ holder) is the problem, not to mention there are characters that appear in the anime that still have manga pictures, one is Alchemist doctor. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 21:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get a nice image of the doctor but there are only shots of him with his head down and a close-up of his face which is quite scary. I try to replace images as much as I can (I only have a few selected episodes downloaded), but for him we'll have to wait until his next appearance (and it's quite soon). Kiadony 05:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I understand what you're saying, I was convinced that not much work got done here, Narutopedia still uses a manga picture for the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, even though it's out in the anime, because it's a better shot. Though something should still be done about the slowness of the Article of the Month selection. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 18:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The sight has come a long way since I first requested this to be updated and it's actually pretty good, but one thing I thought of was, if there were two articles of each characters. For Example, Edward Elric (2003), Edward Elric (2009). That way both articles could have a full bio and pics from each series. 6:21. May 10, 2010. No, such a thing would create far too much confusion and redundancy, since (especially in Edward's case) characters like that are very much the same in either series. If you feel like each page doesn't contain enough information about the 2003 series, feel free to add more; the profile sections are already written to be neutral to the divergence between the two anime series and focus mostly on what was the same between both, but the story sections only lack information from the 2003 anime because I don't remember very much about it. For those sections, the most I'll probably be able to do is proofread for grammar, spelling and syntax. Once the 2003 anime sections of each page start filling out, there will surely be enough room for images from the earlier series. CorbeauKarasu 01:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) FMA Continuity Hi I would like to ask if which among the ff. is set in the manga universe and which ones are set in the anime universe: -light novels -movies -OVA's -video games -trading card games -drama CD's -art and guidebooks Also, is the first anime series set in the same universe as the "Brotherhood" series? Chapter vs. Episode In articles, which should we use, the chapter number or episode number? --DARK 05:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I think Chapter numbers are better, since the episodes are based off of them and the split between anime series might cause confusion. But that's not to say that using episode numbers is "wrong" per se. CorbeauKarasu 05:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This should be obvious. List BOTH of them. More information is always accepted and less information is never helpful 08:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Specified Chapter Information Regarding points in the story as well as ALL OF THE TRIVIA, I feel it would be highly helpful to include citation data like the actual wikipedia does. Often I come to fan-wikis and find curious information with absolutely no mention of which episode or chapter the information was cited from; something that fustrates me because I would like to revisit the chapter in which said information was dispersed. For example on Edward Elric's personal data page, one the first points of trivia data mentions that Edward writes his alchemic notes in the form of travelogue, and that's it. No mentioning if that was from an omake or within a chapter of the story. As of today there are EXACTLY ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN chapters out, both in Japan and scanlated in the U.S.A. To find that exact piece of information on my own with not even a hint of where it came from, would take hours of personal effort, something I do not desire to take just to find a single tidbit of information. What I am suggesting is that EVERY MEMBER OF THIS WIKI take a personal initiative to cite key information whenever they can; something that will make this wiki stand far beyond the others. I mean some fan-wikis don't even bother to state the first appearance of a character! As for me I will act upon my advice and do my best to cite information, BUT ONLY IF you(the main staff) approve of my request and idea. Thank you for taking your time to read this 06:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC)]] New poll Who wrote this? Can someone change "Winery" to "Winry"?Tommy-Vercetti 20:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca on main page There's a quote at the very beginning of it "Second... And I don't see the point. It doesn't lead to anything, nor does it end. Can someone remove it? Tommy-Vercetti 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Change to Oasis Since the talk for the skin change took up a significant part of this page, I put all the topics together. If you have a topic that you think has to do with the skin, you can put it here, but please move any irrelevant topics (irrelevant to Oasis, all topics are relevant) to the bottom of the page if you realize they don't have to do with the new format. Thanks.--Fullmetal Fan 03:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Format What exactly is going to change when wikia brings in the new changes? I just saw the video and the skin appears to be changing (and I think you can turn it off), but I don't know about anything else. If it does something stupid like making us use Rich Text, I swear I will lose it.--Full Metal Fan 20:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, all that changed was the skin, but you can go into your profile and change it. The new format is HIDEOUS.--Full Metal Fan 13:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) --Fullmetal Fan 18:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin I am working on fixing the skin. It will take a lot of time so bear with me. KingLinkTiger 20:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) While not as good as the the old skin, this new colour scheme is a lot better than the white one. One problem I see is that the red links make every link look like it's broken. Just something to consider.--Fullmetal Fan 01:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) What about the infoboxes? I mean, why are the empty lines showing when they shouldn't? Or am I the only one seeing it? Kiadony 11:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I still see the plain old monobook one. Red and white.--Tommy-Vercetti 16:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I see what you did with the new wikia look... but I just cannot use that. Its layout is BEYOND awful. Is it possible to also fix up monobook as well?--Tommy-Vercetti 17:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll change the color of the links. Is there anything else. They changed the entire way of changing the theme so I can't change as much as before. I don't even know hot to change the gray/blue background. KingLinkTiger 18:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I reverted the link color back to blue for now. But Monobook is still the same. Don't tell me it's impossible to change it. Great, ugly color scheme, or a good color scheme with godawful layouts. It's lose/lose.--Tommy-Vercetti 18:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I know the gang at Naruto.wikia.com have managed to put a custom background in place of the blue-gray background we have on the new wiki style. I feel like I've seen a modification of the Monobook option, but I can't remember where atm. I guess New Wiki is the default style for visitors and new people coming in, though.CorbeauKarasu 19:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) There has to be a default way to making monobook default. I go to so many wikis that have that default for visitors.--Tommy-Vercetti 21:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can everyone see how the blue-grey background is black now, or is that just me? CorbeauKarasu 15:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) And now, how about the return to KingLingTiger's kickass background scheme? If it's visible, then I've figured out how the New Wiki lets admins alter the site's layout. Monobook is still a mystery to me, though. I almost want to say I'm torn, because, while plain black made the New Wikia layout look more spacious, having the red flamel tile back feels like home. ^^ If my edits are, in fact, visible, I'm wondering about the link colors. I liked the red links, since they went with the theme of the series (black and red being two of the principle colors) but, then, blue is pretty good, too, since it was what we had before. In addition, with the red flamels back, red links might be unecessary and gaudy-looking, plus Tommy's assertion that they make every link look broken. Maybe I should just drop it, but what are everyone's thoughts on gold links? Or is blue perfectly fine? CorbeauKarasu 15:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It looks great. Butbutbut what about infoboxes? Kiadony 16:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, I have no idea. At first I thought you meant the coloring of the boxes, which made all normal text inside the boxes illegible, but I fixed that. But I realize now that you mean the empty boxes that keep showing up. The current code keeps them invisible in Monobook, which worries me because it means that the same code works differently depending on which system is being used to view the site. I was only able to change the theme because of the "Tools" box placed in the bottom right corner of admin pages, but the infoboxes, I assume, will require a greater understanding of code, for which I think I'd have to defer to KingLinkTiger. The episode and chapter infoboxes manage to keep empty categories hidden even in new wiki, but i'm not sure what the difference between them is. I'll see if I can tinker with it, but KLT would probably have better luck in that department. CorbeauKarasu 16:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I fixed it. The empty categories shouldn't show now and they should function exactly like chapter infoboxes while looking like character infoboxes, meaning essentially that the background should match the site background instead of being silver. Though, I had forgotten how much I dislike seeing red and yellow together, so I may change the links back to blue CorbeauKarasu 16:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I see, nice! By the way, is it possible to use different shades of red for normal links and redlinks? Because I, too, thought that red links looked nicer. Or would it be still too confusing? Kiadony 17:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) It s possible, since the button changer lets you input hexidecimal codes and there are several shades of hexidecimal red, but they're all pretty close to one another, as you'd imagine, so I think confusion would be an issue. CorbeauKarasu 17:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice job with the skin! It sure is nice to have Flamel's Crest back. I agree that the red links look better, but that also creates the broken link problem. Is there a way to change broken links to white or grey? That would stand out on the black background.--Fullmetal Fan 18:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- If it's possible to change the new layout, can we please bring back the recent activity box, and can we maximize this horrible squashing? I hate how it just sits in the center of the screen, squeezing everything to the point of absurdity. It was like this before l PAGE l Now it's like this ---lpagel--- Crammed between a bunch of useless crap. The controls on this layout is what kills it. Truly. I think they designed this just to be their own wiki jerk off (notice how the biggest links don't take you anywhere on the CURRENT wiki, but rather to every other one). It's such a garbage design. Please though, can ANYONE tell me WHERE you can view the history of the pages? I've looked everywhere and I can't find squat. I always used the history of the pages; if this new design can't even give me that much (some advanced design, huh?) then I'm switching back to Monobook. Tommy-Vercetti 18:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :If you go to the top where it has the "Edited x hours ago by y" and hover over it with your mouse cursor, it will give you a list of recent edits, then just click on "View full history" and it will bring you to the history page. It's really stupid that they got rid of all the easy links up at the top.--Fullmetal Fan 20:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, now you have to scan all over everywhere to even find any buttons. I could live with this if it weren't so compressed in the middle. It's like, what were they thinking? It would be nice to have the option, since it completely ruins all our articles. Tommy-Vercetti 20:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, how about the logo? I mean, in the upper left, where it just says 'Fullmetal Alchenist' now. I believe a logo could be placed there, any chance? --Kiadony 10:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's possible to put a logo in. In fact, there's even a specific option for doing so. But the specifications for the old logo are no longer compatible. I think it has to be something like 250 by 65 pixels. I tried just altering the old logo's size, but after that, the file just looks completely awful. I'v learned to deal with code and stuff, but making images is something I can't do. If someone else could fabricate a copy of the old logo using the new specs or maybe make a new logo, we could put it up. CorbeauKarasu 12:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing doesn't even work Someone else test this out for me. Remember how you used to be able to pick sections to edit or you could just edit the entire page. Well, call me crazy but I thought the big red button with "edit" would mean edit the whole page. Everytime I click it, I get a blank screen where nothing loads. So, does that mean this design makes it impossible to even edit the entire page? I cannot get it to work. And on pages where that's the only option (Your profile for example), nothing happens. Great, nothing better than a wikipedia design where you CAN'T EVEN EDIT. What were they thinking? Try it for yourselves, it does not work.Tommy-Vercetti 22:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just go to preferences and disable the RTE (editing tab). It will work. --Kiadony 07:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) On another note, you guys should check this out This is another wikipedia I browse through, and I noticed this: http://gta.wikia.com/Oasis Read this. I would also totally be in favor of doing this. Tommy-Vercetti 23:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Lots of former Wikia wikis did that, and if we can get something like we had before and all our edits carried over, I wouldn't see anything wrong with moving.--Fullmetal Fan 00:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, I'd stick with what we have now, or rather, after we finish working on it. I've already get used to everything here, now I actually find it convenient. --Kiadony 10:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, it's SOOO convenient not even being able to edit full pages or your own user profiles. /sarcasm Yes, it's SOOO convenient having all our articles squashed together to the point that makes them practically unreadable. See where I'm going here? I truly hope we can just shift everything away and use our own skin. I hate having this kind of crap thrust upon.Tommy-Vercetti 14:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I checked out some other wikis that switched over, and they're actually not that great. I changed my mind, I'm fine with staying here.--Fullmetal Fan 14:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you guys even edit full pages or your profiles on that new wiki style? Everytime I try, I get taken to a black page that just never loads. It can't even edit; it ruins it. You can't edit correctly, you can't see the articles, hell, the pictures don't even load. Wow, some great feature, huh? Upgrade? More like severe downgrade. Yes, let's stay on a glitchy site that can't even do its purpose anymore. Perfect sense, huh? I am not going to just sit by and let these retards push a design onto everyone that majority seems to hate. That's not me.--Tommy-Vercetti 15:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm done here Monobook is basically the only version that even WORKS, even though it looks terrible. I hate wikia now, nor do I even want to be attached with a site that won't even leave and just lets them get away with it. This site is done anyway, more or less, and I've just lost any interest I had in continuing to even check up on this place because of such horrible layouts and controls. This was pretty much the ONLY wikipedia I was on that I even made regular contributions to. --Tommy-Vercetti 20:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Summary I've been noticing that we have lost the 'summary' description on the recent edits page. I don't know if this is a consequence of Oasis or not, because I don't think it was like this a few weeks ago. The summary still shows up if you look at the recent edits for the article you want.--Fullmetal Fan 03:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Is it just me, or are there a lot of images on the wiki that don't seem to be working? I've also noticed that our little logo has changed from the transmutation circle to the default Wikia 'W'. I it just me or are others seeing this?--Fullmetal Fan 03:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) It was acting up for me for a bit, but I think it's individual and temporary. Just the site acting weird for a while on some computers. Images weren't working for me, either, but they are now. And I didn't realize that we'd gotten our transmutation circle logo back until you said it was missing. And I can personally see it there right now. CorbeauKarasu 04:36, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the images came back for me too, now. As for the logo, it became the W when Wikia switched over, only to go back to the transmutation circle, and then back to the W. It's back to normal now, though, so it was probably the same thing as the pictures that caused it.--Fullmetal Fan 01:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New Poll Are you kidding? This is the lamest poll I've ever seen. Can't we at least have a "None" option? Or "Other". Ugh, seriously. Tommy-Vercetti 19:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree, that's pretty bad.--Fullmetal Fan 07:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The current poll has been up since March 9. Time to retire it and set up a new one? [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 19:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I just really hope it's not another anime-crossover poll. It should be about FMA inquires.Tommy-Vercetti 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :True - haven't seen any of the other series, but I guess 1300+ people did! O__o Isn't that nuts? [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 22:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : ::That's one problem, but I can't help but just groan everytime I read it. "Which partner from another series?" It reminds me of like a 12 year blog question or something. I think we can do better than that in gathering information from the FMA fanbase. And why just those three? I mean, I really want to know who wrote it too. Was it just their personal favorite animes or what?Tommy-Vercetti 22:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::This may have been inspired by the previous poll question, "Which manga best deserves the title of FMA's "sister series"?" which ran from January 16 to March 8. Looks like CK is the guilty party here. How about we start coming up with poll questions that are based entirely on the series? If you look through the poll history you can see what was previously asked by comparing the diffs. I say let's come up with some new poll ideas! [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 22:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Remove Twitter Can we please remove that horrendous Twitter "news" on this page? The last thing I want to see everytime I sign in is all the dubbies from absolutely terrible wikias and their stupid little news. "IS HIeI ANd MurKUrO IN LOVe? WeVE NVEr SEn A jApANesE EpISoe In Our LIFe" If anything, can't it at least be collapsable? It's painful beyond belief; and I wish it was never added to begin with.Tommy-Vercetti 20:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello...??? Anything? Tommy-Vercetti 14:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Tommy... Just one off-topic question, how old are you? Every time something new appears or something changes, you start ranting quite aggressively, are you so impulsive in real life too? Also, I see no "stupid little news", probably due to one of my script blocking measures (I have at least three...). --kiadony 10:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : : : :You mean I complain about stupid features that should never be implimented??? : :Twitter is a stupid fad, all I see is "blahblah, look at this stupid anime news from the other dubbie wikipedias" :That's really not what I care to see everytime I come here. Why did it need to be added? It seems that wikia chick just added it herself and it could be removed if someone wanted it to. Even a minimize feature would be great, so then everyone who wants it could have it but then I wouldn't have to see it. :There's a reason I thoughly detest 99% of wikia. Every other anime wikipedia is run by 12 year olds who only watch dubs; kill me now, or a bunch of losers who take a movie or series WAAAY too seriously; why in the hell now would I want to know what THEY'RE doing now on the one wikipedia I actually DO like? Tommy-Vercetti 15:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I think ''you are the one taking things too seriously. The way you complain makes it look like you're really traumatized by all this; you shouldn't be. Don't waste your nerves on things like these. And by the way, the Twitter thing can only be removed by a sysop. --kiadony 17:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Besides not every anime wiki is like that Tommy-Vercetti. Take the top anime: Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and Dragon Ball for example which are well structured. It all depends on the structure and the effectiveness of the people involved. I even have been helping out at the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki by working on adding in missing info, including stuff that is exclusive to the Funimation Dub only and not the original work. -Adv193 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : :The YYH wikia was the first one I checked, way before even this one, and it was laughably bad. My favorite series of all time, but I thoroughly destest its dub more than anything else, but everyone loves it, and guess what? What's ALL the information on it? Dub. Names? Dub. "'""""""""Plot""""""" Dub. It barely even has a plot in english, because it's that butchered. So, in case you didn't get ALL the plot holes FUNimation added in, we made a wikipedia based solely on them.' ' The Dragonball one is even worse. Why is solely on the dub? Everything is just dubs. :That's why I prefer this one more than other other; it doesn't use the dub for its information. :And it sucks that twitter can't be removed, but I hate seeing that stupid news of "ThIS DSfjlskfjaf boring stupid 12 year old crap" :And, kiadony, I couldn't hardly care about your opinion, but guess what? I'm using this wikia so why can I not complain about something I don't like? If you're going to use or be on something in any part of your life, recreational or not, you should have the right to discuss it, or stupid features about it. :Tommy-Vercetti 19:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sigh. Yes, this is what I like to see. /sarcasm In any case, while you do have a right to your opinions and the right to express them, Tommy, you should probably mellow out a bit. We all take the wikia seriously, but it really seems like every little thing that goes off-center drives you to rage. I get that a lot of people are like that, but it seems really odd to me and it probably isn't healthy for you. If an edit is terrible, undo it. If a piece of added information is erroneous, remove it. You do these well, but it doesn't really require the kinds of heated commentaries you frequently tack onto them. But maybe that's a discussion best left for another time. :::You make a point in stating that Twitter's just a fad. But, while I don't necessarily approve of the twitter feed, it isn't really in the way at all. it takes up a small space along a side of the page that's already littered with pointless and immovable ads and such; I find it remarkably easy to ignore and I suggest you find a way to do the same. if it becomes obtrusive, we'll take action, but it's really not worth worrying about at this point. :::As for the other wikis that are getting exposure in the twitter feed, I'll agree that not all of them are up to snuff, but a decent number of them are pretty good. Their problems stem from poor writing quality and lack of adequate information, not because they use the dubs as a base. Modern dubs are much better than they used to be and, personally, I enjoy a great number of them (YYH's uncut dub is, imo, far more enjoyable than the Japanese subtitled track). It's a nice thing to share exposure, since I'm sure we get promoted on their sites as well, and I can appreciate more community between wikis. We're not in competition with each other after all. Where other anime wikis have implemented great things, we can learn and where other wikis have failed to set a decent set of standards, we can teach. Soul Eater wiki's in our league, One Piece wiki is the site I look up to, Hellsing wiki needs our help and Rurouni Kenshin wiki is a joke, far too painful to even speak about. But that doesn't mean they're not worth our notice. I think an ignorant twelve-year-old's mentality is preferable to an angry sixteen-year-old's mentality. Again, feel free to express yourself but try to mellow out a little. CorbeauKarasu 21:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::You know, CK, the best thing to get me to stop is to insult everything I just said. Thanks. If you or anyone else likes the dub the of YYH, then you have obviously never seen the entire thing. I'll admit, if you watch the first 26 episodes, it's better in english, but then when you get to... hmm.. THE PLOT, it's garbage; it's ruined, and it makes no sense. :::You probably even like the crappy FMA:B dub too. ::: :::This kind of idiot talk just pisses me off to the nth degree. I can't go anywhere without seeing even more idiots everywhere. Flaunting exactly what gives anime fans a bad name to begin with. ::: :::Pathetic. :::I've had my fill of all this anime crap; bunch of dub losers everywhere, here included. Do whatever; watch your crappy dubs, write crappy articles, keep your twitter; do whatever the hell you want. You think I care, even a little bit? :::Not anymore. I have better things to do with my life than waste it on this garbage anymore. ::: :::Tommy-Vercetti 01:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just to close this up, while you Tommy-Vercetti are getting too emotional and are making accusations, I should point out that I used to be like that (During my Wikipedia days a few years ago) and while I still carry a preference for the Japanese subtitled version, I have become more tolerant towards English Dubs and only use their information like in FMA Episode 12 english dub to help make sure that information is posted since it is technically a plot difference. Even if some Wikias primarily use dub information as long as the Japanese version details in plot differences, names, and attacks are included then it would be acceptable. Besides even if twitter links are going to posted on Wikia, it is not like I am going to use them since I don't really use sites like that. I only care that that the right kinds of information are discovered and posted on any anime wiki site. -Adv193 06:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::One good thing (maybe the only one) about dubs is how vomit-inducingly ridiculous some are. A friend told me of a dub (I forget what it is) where the characters say "these are really good hamburgers!" when they're obviously eating sushi with chopsticks. Plus, there are some good animes that are in English, Blood: The Last Vampire (the film that Blood+ is based on) was shot mostly in English, because it take place at an American Air Force base.--Fullmetal Fan 17:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I simply don't come across dubs too often since they don't air anime here in Russia (or do they? I don't watch TV, actually) and subbed anime is easier to find online, not to mention dubs come much later. I can't quite understand all of this fuss going around English dubs, but I guess it *is* true that the most rabid anime fans on the Interwebs are 13 year old American boys who watch TV all day. /sarcasm --kiadony 18:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Title I just noticed that the formal name of the wiki is "Full Metal Alchemist Wiki" rather than "Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki". I was just wondering if something could be done about that, or if it's too late.--Fullmetal Fan 04:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I also have an idea for the Wiki's name. Other wiki's have catchy names, such as "Wookieepdia" or "Narutopedia." I think that a good name for this wiki would be "Fullmetal Wiki." --Spuds31 10:55 , June 16 2011 (MST) And look as stupid as Naruto or Star Wars geeks? No thanks. Tommy-Vercetti 16:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, let's at least try to make it look professional. Fullmetal Fan 17:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, if you read or watch anything thats fictional, you're conisdered a geek. Pretty much the world we live in now. Anyway, It was just a suggestion. Its nice to have a catchy name for something. Instead of calling it "guy with metal arm and leg that can change things" they called him the "Fullmetal Alchemist." Spuds31 11:13 , June 16, 2011 (MST) Not at all, I love Fullmetal Alchemist, which is why I'm here and several other good series. Star Wars is a good THREE movies, but I've seen the "Wookiepedia" and it's the most ravenous fantard rambling I've ever had the misfortune of even skimming. And Naruto... the less we say about that overrated stinking piece of garbage, the better.Tommy-Vercetti 17:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) So are you against the name or the other Wiki's? ~^v~Spuds31~^v~ 14:49, June 16, 2011 (MST) I've already discussed this. Other wikias are garbage. Either the ones about anime are all run by people who have only seen dubs, no thanks. And then you have the flip side, bare content with horrendous spelling or overly inflated content that never needed to be written down. I like this place because 1. The people here know how to spell, aren't solely dub fans 2. It's well organized and 3. I like Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is about the only wikia of an anime I do like that isn't terrible beyond belief.Tommy-Vercetti 22:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention that all these wiki names are pretty terrible. At least "Wookiepedia" is clever, the rest are just the name of the anime with a "pedia" suffix. Fullmetal Fan 22:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I like Wookieepedia. But you don't think 'Fullmetal Wiki' is clever? Spuds31 20:20, June 16, 2011 (MST) It's an interesting idea, but it wouldn't benefit us, really. We're already Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki and the term Fullmetal can also refer to other franchises, so it would only cause confusion. Cute names work for some, but it won't work for us. Thanks for the enthusiasm, though. CorbeauKarasu 03:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) References I really think we should start adding references, at least to quotes. We don't need to do every quote on the wiki, just add a reference if you stumble across a quote without one. The anime won't be hard, we can just say which anime and episode the quote comes from, but we need to think up something for the manga. I'm thinking something like (I, i, 1) where the capital Roman numeral is the chapter number, the lower-case Roman numeral is the volume number, and the number is the page (I got the idea from the way Shakespeare is quoted). The chapter and volume parts can be switched around, but I feel the chapter is the important part, and the volume number is more of a guide to be able to find the chapter. This is because the story was originally written as chapters, then put together in the volumes. I did it on the Ishvalan page for the line about the concentration camps. Also, if someone know how to fix that big space that appeared in the middle of the reference, I would appreciate it. Fullmetal Fan 05:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC)